Scratch Scratch Scratch
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: Toph keeps hearing a strange sound. What could it be?


**Warning: The following story is a bit disturbing and may result in the following:**

**Shivers**

**Increased paranoia **

**And at the end of the story, "That's it?"**

**Remember, I warned you so if you want to go read some fluff or mushy s*** like that, PLEASE go somewhere else. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA, nor its characters.

* * *

  
**

Toph yawned as she woke up, smacking her lips. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from her right.

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch._

"Is someone there?" She asked, but received no reply. Again:

Scratch... Scratch... Scratch

She placed her feet on the cold stone floor. She didn't feel anyone, except for her mother and father in the next room.

She heard a knock at the front door of her room.

"Lady Toph?" One of the maids spoke through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Toph replied groggily.

The maid scurried in and helped Toph dress for the day (even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.).

As the picked out her clothes, Toph heard that noise again:

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch._

"Do you hear that?" Toph asked the maid.

"Here what, Lady Toph?" The maid asked as she wrapped Toph in her robe.

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch._

"There! There it is again!"

The maid put her hand on Toph's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

Toph scowled at this, "I'm not sick!"

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch._

"You're telling me you can't hear that?"

Another knock was heard at the door, "Breakfast is ready, Lady Toph."

"She'll be there in a second." The maid finished tying Toph's hair into a bun.

"Maybe some food will clear your head. Let's go." The maid lead Toph out of her room and into the dining room.

"Good morning, Toph." Lao and Poppy greeted in unison

"Good morning, mother. Morning, father." Toph played her daily charade like every morning.

Toph sat down in her seat and was given a cup jasmine tea.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao instructed the maid.

The maid nodded and blew softly onto the tea.

After placing the cup of tea back on the table, Toph felt her right ear ache.

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch_

Toph shut here eyes and covered her right ear.

"Toph, what is it?" Lao asked worriedly.

Scratch... Scratch... Scratch

"My ear! It hurts!" Toph screamed as she dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Quick! Let's get her to a doctor!" Lao shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

Toph stepped into the doctor's room covering her right ear, squinting her eyes everytime the ache came back.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, I don't know. MY EAR!!!" Toph screamed at the doctor who stepped back at bit.

"Toph!" Lao said sternly to her.

"Sorry." Toph grumbled

Scratch... Scratch... Scratch

Toph squinted her eyes once again.

"Here let me see." The doctor said as he moved closer to her.

He pulled out an object with a pointed end with a handle.

"What's that?" Lao asked the doctor.

"It's something new created by our medical superiors. It's called an otoscope. With it I can see just what exactly is going on in her ear." The doctor explained as he put the device in Toph's ear.

"Well? What's wrong with Toph?" Poppy asked eagerly.

"Well I don't see- Wait."

"What is it?" Lao asked.

"I- I think I see movement." The doctor revealed.

Suddenly, the doctor backed away from Toph's ear and began shaking the otoscope. As he did so, a black dot fell to the ground.

It was a spider.

"What the-"

Toph screamed as tiny spider-ants crawled out of her ear and all over her head.

"I- I think that spider laid eggs in her ear." The doctor exclaimed.

Toph shook her head constantly trying to get rid of the baby spider-ants, but to no avail, in fact more just happened to crawl out of her ear as she screamed once more.

Toph woke up breathing heavily and sweating in her bed.

Just then the door burst open, "Lady Toph, are you alright?" One of the maids asked. "You were screaming."

Toph's breathing soon returned back to normal, "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, "Just a bad dream, that's all."

The maid sighed, "Okay, I was just checking. Good night, Lady Toph."

"Good night, Lin."

The maid closed the door on her way out and Toph relaxed on her bed and smiled.

'Just a dream' she thought as she started to drift into sleep, but right before she did she heard a noise coming from her left.

_Scratch... Scratch… Scratch

* * *

  
_

**This story was inspired by true events.**

**But don't worry, the spider would have to break through your tympanic membrane in order to safely plant eggs in there and it would hurt and-**

**(Jocks burst through my door)**

**Jocks: NNNEEERRRDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(They pick me up and carry me to the bathroom) **

**Me: Come on guys, put me down!**

**Jocks: (Chanting) Swirly! Swirly! Swirly!**

**(They hang me upside down with my head inches away from the toilet)**

**Me: No wait! I just took a shower!!!!**

**(They stick my head into the toilet and flush. After 30 seconds they set me up on my feet.)**

**Jock: Wedgie!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(He reaches to find my underwear, but finds nothing.)**

**Me: Hah! The jokes on you, I'm not wearing any underwear! Butt-toucher!!!!!!!!!**

**(The other jocks tease him.) Butt-toucher! Butt-toucher! Butt-toucher! **

**(The jock runs out of the bathroom crying as the other jocks follow him and continue teasing him.**

**Me: Sucker. **


End file.
